Please stop the Rain
by bebopin
Summary: Every night I pray, That soon your face will Fade away" - Akane watches her tears fall with the rain


Authors notes: Wow, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciated them. Well I have fixed this puppy and formatted it (I've always had a problem with forgetting to format .) So sorry about that. Its clean and all pretty now **Grins** Well, Enjoy!

****

Please Stop the Rain

"Every night I pray, That soon your face will fade away…" - Everytime

Akane sat back in the small wooden chair, staring out of her window into the blackness that was the night sky. Everything about that day had seemed to go wrong, everything always seemed to go wrong. Lightning flashed, making her room spark with unseen electricity. But she didn't realize it, to Akane Tendo, it was all dark. Just like her eyes when they looked into the mirror, or anywhere else. 

A soft smirk climbed across her face. Oh yes it seemed like yesterday, all she thought about was martial arts, and how the world looked so promising for her. But now... Droplets of rain fell down, sliding and slithering across the window. Brushing a soft tear away from her face, Akane slowly began to sink into her thoughts. 

She loved Ranma, and had come to terms with it. But was he worth it? Was he worth the pain she felt, every time he commented on her 'tomboyish nature' or 'ugly looks' Yes...she was beginning to believe him. She was ugly...very ugly. Akane used to believe that beauty flowed from the inside. Yet Over the past 2 years, she had been shown different. The girl felt terribly lost, like her path had come to a dead end, and she couldn't turn back. Things didn't seem to be changing either. Maybe if someone would just notice her, ask her if she was ok, or having a good day. Akane knew that her dreams haunted her, and who haunted them? She couldn't answer that, the only thing she could do is watch the rain fall, along with her soul, her very existence, her very heart. 

Every time her soft lifeless orbs saw the rain...she felt like it fell because of her. "The ocean gets deeper because it rains when I cry" Her entire body quivered as a rough breath escaped her puffy lips. "It's always raining" with that her entire body collapsed and her face buried deep into her hands. The only reason she tried at life anymore was the promise that one day she would touch those clouds, but every time she flew, Akane seemed to fall, why wouldn't anyone catch her? No one seemed to care, or even want to. But Akane knew that one day, in the distance, she would loose her wings, and her life would end right then. There were too many pictures of that moment in her head, of her only love running away with her heart, to put it in a jar and throw it on a shelf with his others. Another lightning flash crackled above her, the light shimmering off the tiny puddle in her hands. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and threw it at the window angrily. 

The sobs become deep with anguish and a terrible feel of emotion. Her tears splashed against the glass and began to roll down slowly, blending with the rain. One in the same. Her forehead softly slammed against the pane, as her eyes closed tightly, tears falling as her hands pressed against the cool wet texture. She tried to stop her tears every night, with no avail. Why? She began asking herself, because she felt weaker if she did? It didn't matter anyway, not anymore, to those who said they cared...who sometimes fought for her life, but why? Akane stood up, her tear stained face hauntingly pale as she floated out of her room and out of the house. 

The rain hit her like a cool breath of air, drenching her clothes and hair. Gazing up at the sky, her orbs mingled with the purple clouds that cried with her. Only they felt her pain. Slowly she put her hands together, and began to whisper. "I just want to pray that his face will go away, that I'll become a person, a person that is happy. But Whatever you do..." She took a ragged breath, her eyes slowly closing as she felt the water drip down her face "Please stop the rain..."


End file.
